Life Through a Window
by love2be4gotten
Summary: They say that those who see life through a window never see the big picture. Implied Rape, cussing, mild violence. NejiGaa


**Another mini oneshot for you lovlies. The first italized paragraph is the monologue of the window starer, but he won't have his own POV. Only the main character will. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, though the plot is mine. **

*****Funny story on how I came up with this oneshot. My dog always looks out the window and we(my family) always laugh. So one random day, I decided to go look out with him. We stayed like that for probably half an hour, no talking, just staring out the window, minds wondering, literaly. I spaced out lol. When I came back to reality, I realized I was staring at a guy across the street and he was staring back before going back into his home. Lol, I must have freaked him out. :D So on with the story!*****

_They say that those who see life through a window never see the big picture. Maybe they were right, but maybe they were wrong. Who were they to judge how other people lived their lives? If I wanted to stare out of a window, then so be it. It was my right, my prison. They were no one to judge me._

Everyday I pass that house on the way to work, and everyday I see the same face looking out into the world with expressionless eyes. The neighbors call the redhead a 'freak' or 'nosy,' and warn me to stay away. But my curiousity refused to die out. I wanted to know more about these pale eyes that looked over the neighborhood. What was he watching?

I felt the need to ask him, but then I would probably be considered nosy by _him_. Even so, the need to ask was almost overwhelming. "Hey Neji, thinking about the red head again?" My coworker teased. I blushed slightly, "no." "Right." She laughed. "Shut up Ten Ten and get back to work." I huffed and turned away in embarrassment, trying to focus on the files in front of me.

Despite the taunting, Ten Ten was one of the few people who actually tried to encourage me to meet the red head. But what the hell was I supposed to say, 'hey I'm Neji, I was wondering what exactly you were looking out at through the window everyday?' Yea, that was real smooth.

"Hey Neji, you're still pretty new around here right?" I heard Ten Ten ask. I shrugged, "if you consider someone living someplace for 2 months still new, then yea, I guess. Why?" "The head of the department always use the, _'new blood' _as they put it, for the night shifts. And I think you're the newest employee here."

Night shifts? "I didn't know we were open at night." I muttered confused. "Well, we're not. It's more like a janitorial/security guard type of thing." Now I was truly baffled, "what are you talking about? Why would a tech company need something like that? Why not hire professionals?"

Ten Ten shrugged, "who knows, but it's always been this way. Even when I was new I did the job." I turned back to her, "well, how long would I have to do it." She moved her head slightly away, "well, not too long. Just until someone new comes along." I groaned in annyance, "and how long will that take!"

"Let's just say the last person before you waited like about three years." Ten Ten replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Great. Just great. When were they planning on telling me about this _small _detail?" "Well, since you had time to adjust, they'll probably ask you later today." I groaned again at the thought of this minor addition to the job that was left unmentioned.

**~Time Skip~**

Like Ten Ten had said, I got assigned the night shift until someone new came to take the job off my hands. The job description was simple: Walk through all the departments, picking up any garbage I found, and check the security cameras every now and then for any intruders. Oh, and no overtime would be paid.

This was insane, I had a life! I couldn't waste it away working a night shift that I wasn't even going to get paid for. But I needed this job, I couldn't just walk out on it. So here I was, working the first of many nights of a night shift, patrolling the departments in boredom.

There had to be a faster way to pass the time then wander around mindlessly. At least I only had to be here until 2am. That left me a four hour sleep before having to get back up for work in the morning. It held very little comfort, but it was still something positive.

I make my rounds to check the cameras, expecting to find nothing. As I study the screens, something moves across one and I immediately become alert. I check the screen again and see the shadowy figure of what appears to be at least two men. What were they doing here?

I determine their location and make my way slowly towards them. How was I suppose to defend the place if the only 'weapon' I had was a flashlight? I freeze as I see the two close by and see what appears to be a small teenager with black clothes and a hood covering his or her head and a small, well I think it was a dog, by their side.

The two don't seem to be dangerous, so I take my chances and make my way over to them. "Excuse me!" I call to them. The two stop, and though the dog thing looks at me with curious gold eyes, the teenager doesn't. "We're closed, and we do not allow pets into the building." The teen doesn't move or respond and I wonder if they could understand me.

"Hello?" I take a step closer to which the beast responds with a emitting a low growl. "Oh Gaara! There you are!" I turn to see one of the heads of the company, Temari Sabaku, making her way towards us. I bow in respect, "Mrs. Sabaku, I did not realize you were still here." She nods and smiles towards me, "ah, Mr. Hyuuga, nice to see you on the night shift. Yes, well, I had to do some last minute paperwork."

I nodded and look towards the teen the boss had referred to as 'Gaara.' Seeing my questioning gaze Temari said, "oh, you must meet my youngest brother Gaara." She nudged the teen and when the boy finally turned to me and gave me a small nod, I was speechless. This was the red head I had often seen staring out the window!

His hair looked much more fiery in person and his pale green eyes were even more stunning, but those captivating eyes right now were looking right through me. It was a bit intimidating. It was as if he didn't see me standing there and preferred to look at something behind me with more interest. It made me feel a bit small.

"Actually I think you and Gaara are about the same age." Temari mused for a moment before shaking it out of her head, "well Neji, we really should be going. See you tomorrow morning!" I waved as they made their way out of the company, my eyes still watching the small red head who never gave me a second glance.

**~Time Skip~**

The next morning proved uneventful. I still saw the red head, or Gaara, watching from his window, and though I gave a small hesitant wave to him, he didn't even respond. Maybe he was a more reserved person rather than one who conversed with strangers. I suppose I could understand. I was after all overthinking the whole situation a bit too much.

"So Neji, how was the night shift?" Ten Ten asked, leaning towards my cubicle. "Fine." Was my only reply. I turned away and tried to refocus on the stack of papers needed to be transfered to the computer data base on my desk. I had to get my head out of the clouds and do some work, I didn't want to get fired for being lazy.

"Just fine? Did you see anything intresting, catch any bad guys, a red head perhaps?" I stilled a bit before playing it cool, "nope. Nothing eventful. Just a long, long boring night of calamity." I could almost feel the glare she must have been giving the back of my head, "oh come on Neji! I heard from Temari about how you met her little brother."

I flinched at the formal use of one of the heads' names, and she must have caught it, "please Neji, I've known Temari since highschool. How else would I be able to slack off so much and still not get fired?" I had to resist the urge to rub my head in frustration. "That's all fine and good for you Ten Ten, unfortunately I, myself, do not have the time, nor the patience, to chitter chatter the hours away with you."

I heard her go back to her desk, angrily if the loud protesting from the chair was any indication. We worked in silence for awhile, the only sounds being the clicking of keyboards and ringing of work phones in the office. Probably dying from the silence, Ten Ten slid back into my cubicle, leaning on my head with folded arms. "At least answer me one question, was he as cute as you thought he was in person?"

I felt myself blushing, "g-go back to work Ten Ten. I already told you I don't have the time for your antics. I have way too much work." She gave a small laugh as she got off me and went back to her own cubicle. "One last thing, if you really are that serious about working, stop typing his name on the computer." I focused on the monitor and blushed even harder at the realization. Damn know it all woman.

I quickly delete the repeated name and try again to do the actual work. I could almost hear the mocking thoughts in Ten Ten's head throwing themselves against my own thoughts. I cleared my mind and studied the work, typing as fast as I can. I was so into my work, I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hey Mr. Hardworker, it's almost lunchtime. Take a break for a minute." I glanced at the clock and realized Ten Ten was right. That was the fastest four hours I've ever exprienced.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded, "alright." "Hey did you bring your lunch?" Shoot, I hadn't. "No, I was too tired to remember to pack anything." She gave me a sly smile, "too tired? Or too distracted?" She winked at me and laughed as I forced down a curse. "Haha, very funny. Well did you bring anything?" She stopped laughing and shook her head, "nope. You know I prefer to take my lunch breaks out of the office. Want to join?"

Did I have a choice? It was that or stay here and wait until I got back home from the night shift to eat again. "I suppose." She nudged me playfully as we made our way out of the office, "don't make it sound like a death sentence. We're just going to lunch." I allowed a small chuckle, "ok, ok. So where are we going?" She shrugged as we made it into the elevator, "I don't know, what do you feel li-" "Hold that elevator!"

Out of reflex I immediately grabbed the elevator door, stopping it from closing all the way. A flustered Temari hurried into the space of the elevator, "thanks." I nodded a 'your welcome' before bowing respect. We settled in the elevator in uncomfortable silence as we waited for our floor. Or at least I did.

Temari and Ten Ten chattered like teenage girls about whatever must have been important at the moment and I tried to tune them out. I must have done a good job because next thing I knew, Ten Ten was shaking my shoulder to get my attention and Temari was lightly laughing into her hand. "What?" I asked a bit startled. "I asked how was your first night shift?" Temari asked, "you seem tired." "More like distracted." Ten Ten murmured jokily.

I shot her a warning glare before refocusing on the head of the company, "fine. Nothing too complicated to handle." She nodded, "yes, well, sorry for putting you in the position so suddenly. It's a company tradition." I shook my head, "it's fine, really." The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor and Temari adjusted the box of files in her hands. "Here's my stop, have a good lunch you two."

We gave her a wave and as soon as the doors closed and the elevator began it's journey to the first floor I jabbed a laughing Ten Ten in the ribs. "Do you really have to be so juvinial?" I hissed at her. "Do you really have to be so obvious?" She asked still laughing.

**~Time Skip~**

Two weeks past and nothing eventful as the first night happened during the nightshift. Making the usual rounds around the offices, I found myself extremely bored. Did this type of job really need to be done by a person? Couldn't they just have a dog patrol this damn place, I'm sure it would be much more effective than the flashlight in my hand.

"Shukaku, you dumb ass! Let go of me!" An irratated feminine voices yelled. I was immediately alert and rushed to the source of the noise. I spotted Temari and that wierd dog like thing, and nearing them I saw that they dog, or 'Shukaku,' was playfully pulling at Temari's slacks. By the look on Temari's face, I could tell she was pissed and not in a good mood.

"Oi, Neji!" She waved as she spotted me, the dog releasing it's grip on her and watching me with almost calculating eyes. I gave a small bow and neared her, "evening Mrs. Sabaku, late work again?" She nodded, "yea. I finished a while ago, but my damn brother decided he wanted to wander around, _again,_ so of course this damn mutt," she pointed to the dog who was innocently cocking his head, "had to make sure I didn't follow him."

Shukaku gave a small bark, maybe it was a dog, and wound itself around Temari's legs in an apologetic manner, or maybe a big cat? Temari huffed, muttering something about 'troublesome brother' and 'going to get killed.' "Well, I better get back to patrolling, have a good night Temari." I turned to leave but she stopped me by pulling me back by my arm. "Actually, I am really late for dinner plans with my husband, would you mind watching Shakaku and helping my little brother get home?"

My heart jumped at the opportunity, but I felt a bit of hesitation when I looked at the dog, sitting and watching me carefully. Seeing me falter, Temari picked up the dog and held him to me, "don't worry, he will not bite you. He's too well trained to do something _stupid _like that." At the emphasize of the word, I saw Shakaku wag his long poofy tail, as if saying he understood the warning, but would choose wether or not he would heed it.

Reluctantly, I took Shakaku into my hands and watched Temari quickly leave, waving to me and saying a small, 'thanks and you can go home after taking Gaara." The dog thing struggled in my arms and twisted itself until it was resting comfortably on my shoulders. Ok, this thing was _not _a dog.

Sighing, I began my search for the red head, excitement at meeting him again filling me, but at the same time, a bit of fear that he would just once more look through me. After searching the floors everywhere, I found no sign of the red head anywhere. "Where could he be?" I muttered to myself, and Shakaku hearing my words gave a small 'yip!' It jumped off my shoulders and trotted to a door marked 'roof.'

Was he up there? Wasn't that door usually locked? I tested the door and found it swung open easily. Shakaku gave another small bark before leading the way up the stairs. I followed and once we reached the top, opened the next door. As the door opened, I felt a gust of fresh air hit my face, and immediately spotted Gaara sitting at the edge of the roof, feet dangling down.

Shakaku rushed to his master, practically dancing in joy. Gaara turned to the dog and held his hand out to it. Immediately the dog pressed his nose into the boy's palm and sat down obediently. I watched as Gaara pulled the dog's leash from his jacket and hooked the dog's collar. Both rising to their feet, Gaara faced me and I could still see that unnerving vacant look in his eyes. Giving a sigh he spoke, "so Temari left and put you in charge of babysitting me?"

I almost jumped at his voice, and struggled to answer 'yes.' He nodded and moved to me, "well let's go then.' I held the door open for him and moved as the two passed by me without a second look. I followed after them, giving them considerable space. I noticed with slight irratation as the two would stop at every closed door and would wait for me to open it for them.

I let it pass, though it was annoying. Finally, after locking up the building, we were on our way to the red head's house. Shakaku must have been walked very often since it led the way with confidence. Not once did it stop to sniff the ground, or to growl at another dog, though the others did. It must have been very well trained.

I looked over to Gaara and felt a bit nervous as we walked in silence. I racked my brain for something to say, but my mind was blank. What could I say? This was the second meeting with him, but he was still a total stranger to me and vise versa. As I struggled with what to say, Gaara spoke, "so you must be new since you're working the night shift." I nodded in agreement, but since he didn't look at me, I responded with a 'yes.'

He nodded, and we fell into silence once more. "So how long have you lived here?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Since I was born." Was all he said. "Oh. Well what do you do for a living?" A strange look came onto his face, but it was gone so fast I felt that I might have imagined it. "I stay home." "So you work at home? Doing what, computers?"

"No. I stay home. That's it." He growled, annoyance in his voice. I stared at him confused as we reached his home. Walking up the walkway I continued talking, "so you don't work? What do you do for money? You live alone don't you?" Gaara stopped in front of his door and pulled out a key ring with a single key on it. "I live off of my disability checks."

Disability? What was wrong with him? I voiced my question as he was fumbling to get the key into the key hole, and I waited anxiously for him to answer me. Succeeding, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I'm blind." He said in an almost mantric voice, as if the answer had been put on loop so many times it had began to wear down on it's owner. He shut the door before I could open my mouth to respond. Blind?

**~Time Skip~**

"You mean you didn't know?" Ten Ten asked, amazed at my stupidity. "Well, how was I supposed to know! That was the first time I actually got up to him to speak, and even then got around well enough. Hell, when I found him he was-" I paled at the memory of him on the roof. "Oh god, he was dangling on the edge of the roof! What if he had fallen?"

I banged my head multiple times on my desk in stupidity. "There, there Neji. Gaara's always been like that. He hates to be pulled down by his disability so he does outrageous things like this all the time. You should see Temari get on his case about it. It's absolutely hilarious!" She let out a chuckle and I lifted my head slightly to glare at her. "It isn't funny! What if something happened to him?"

She rolled her eyes at me and ignored my words, "so what? You still crushing on him? Or did his blindness just kill the mood?" I put my head back down and refused to say anything back. I simply didn't know the answer to that question myself. "You know, Gaara's been alone for as long as I've know known him. Which is a very long time. He puts on a brave front, but inside, he's afraid."

I raised my head and gave her a confused look, "afraid? Afraid of what?" She didn't give me a direct answer, "he wasn't born blind. It happened probably around the age of eight or nine, almost thirteen years ago." "What happened?" I asked, curious yet a bit afraid of knowing the answer. The look on Ten Ten's face made me realize it must have been something really terrible.

Shaking her head, she said, "it's not my story to tell. It's Gaaras'. But Neji, how do you _feel _about him. Dig deep inside of you and tell me how you really feel." I felt my face get a bit red, "I still like him a lot. I don't even know him, yet I feel as if I need him." She nodded, "then tonight, tell him."

I shook my head, "I-I can't just go to his house and tell him my feelings!" "Well, you better do something before it's too late." "Too late? Too late for what?" I asked, but Ten Ten went back to her own cubicle and worked, completely ignoring me. I sighed and returned to my own work, my mind speeding through options like crazy.

**~Time Skip~**

I stared at the door for what felt like hours and mentally hit my head repeatedly. What the hell was I thinking! Why was I at his house like a fool? What was I going to tell him? That I liked him? That I felt as if we were meant to be together? This was insane! I should just turn back and get home. I nodded at the thought and was about to run, tail between my legs, when a voice stopped me, "are you going to stand there like an idiot, or knock on the door?"

I slowly turned towards the voice and found Gaara staring boredly, head leaning on his hand through his window. "How did you-" "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I am deaf as well." I stared confused at him, and possibly feeling my confusion, he said, "Shakaku can hear you outside and he's jumping at the door. We don't get much company." "Oh." I say dumbly.

I watched as he moved from the window and opened the door, "come in." I fidgeted with my fingers and walked into his home. Shakaku greeted me immediately, pulling on my pants in excitement. "Shakaku, leave him alone." Gaara reprimanded and I realized he had moved further into the house. I quickly shook the dog thing off me and followed him.

We moved into what I could only guess was his living room, and he sat in one of the seats. I scanned the room nervously, wondering what to do now. "Go ahead and sit." I quickly sat down across from him, and Shakaku climbed into my lap. Not knowing what to do or say, I rubbed it's head, "so is this your seeing eye dog?" He shook his head, "Shakaku helps me to get around, but he isn't a dog."

I knew it! "So what is he then?" Shakaku rolled over in my legs, exposing his belly for me to scratch. I complied as Gaara spoke, "he's a red panda mix." Mix? I suppose it did explain his sandy brown fur and dog like features and size. We sat in silence once more, before Gaara cleared his throat. "You came here for a reason."

I focused on Shakaku, unsure what to say besides, "I did." "Well are you going to tell me? Did Temari put you up to this? Did she hire you to babysit me again? I swear she needs to mind her own business." He grumbled/ranted. "No, no. Nobody put me up to coming here, I came here on my own."

Gaara studied me with his eyes, as if they were actually seeing me. "And why would you do that?" A light blush dusted my face and I forced the words out, "I think, well, I think I like you." He gave me a skeptical look, "and why's that? We've only met twice, you hardly even know me." "I-I know but, I've seen you for so long. I've seen you looking out the window, watching the world, and I knew instantly that I liked you."

He didn't have any emotion on his face, "you've watched me through my window? How many times and for how long?" "Since I've begun working at your sister's company and I see you looking out the window whenever I pass this house. He let out a bitter chuckle, "if you're being honest, then you know that that is my life. My life through a window. Pathetic isn't it?" I shake my head, and remembering he can't see, say, "of course not! When I first saw you, I was lovestruck, and how the window framed your beauty only made me realize how much I loved you and..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed at my rant.

A small smirk came onto his face, "I thought you said you 'liked' me, why is it love all of a sudden." I turned away, feeling more embarrassed. He sighed, "what you're saying is touching, but frankly, I don't believe you." My jaw dropped at his words, "what do you mean you don't believe me! I'm pouring my emotions out for you and you toss them aside as mere words?" He didn't grace me with a response. I didn't know what else to say, so I focus again on Shakaku who had fallen asleep sometime in the conversation. "You're friends with Ten Ten, aren't you?"

I looked up at his words, "yea, why?" "You're friends with Ten Ten and she didn't tell you anything about me?" "Nothing." "Nothing at all? And this, 'truth' that you are telling me, I'm guessing you told Ten Ten about it." "Yes.." I reply, not sure why he is asking this. "And she didn't try to talk you out of telling me?" He grumbled, and I see irratation in his eyes. I shook my head, "she actually encouraged me." Gaara growled under his breath, 'stupid Ten Ten... Why won't she givt up?'

"Did you know that I wasn't always blind?" He asked suddenly. "Ten Ten mentioned it, but she didn't tell me how it happened. She said it was a story for you to tell." Gaara nodded. "It was a long time ago." His voice was monotone, but I sensed a bit of melanocholy mixed in as well. I waited to see if he would continue, not sure if he was in deep thought or just ignoring me. Finally he spoke, "I'mnot sure if your words are true, but whether or not they are, we'll see if they change once I tell you how I got this way." "Y-you don't have to if you don't want." I rushed, seeing him frown more. "I'll tell you the story. You might as well know by me rather than someone else."

I gave in and waited for him to begin. "It happened thirteen years ago when I was eight. Temari was out with her husband Shikamaru, who was her boyfriend then, and my brother, Kankuro was out doing the shopping. I was left at home alone with Shakaku, who was a pup then. Our parents were dead, my mother died while giving birth to me and my father died of alcohol poisinoning. He drank a lot from the depression of losing his wife and he was unable to look any of us in the face."

I took the in the information slowly, trying to decipher the emotion on the red head's face. "Two men broke into our home that day. When they got into the house, I didn't have a clue. They had picked the locks and snuck in while I was watching tv and before I knew what was happening, I was grabbed from behind."

A flicker of anger and sadness crossed his face. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." I said gently, seeing how the events were killing him to repeat. He shook his head and continued in a low steady voice, "they forced me onto the floor on my stomach blindfolded me, and said to be quiet. Of course I didn't listen and screamed for help, but this house wasn't always in the middle of the neighbor hood. Back then the houses were spaced to far apart for my cries to be heard."

He went silent again, and his hands were clenched so tight they turned white. Shakaku whined at feeling his master's uncomfortable aura. "They raped me that day. Both of them. After that, they stabbed me in my eyes and took whatever the hell they wanted and left me there to bleed to death. It was Kankuro who found me, and rushed me to the hospital. They were able to save me, and a couple of weeks later, they caught those two men. For days, Temari and Kankuro wouldn't tell me who they were. They said that I didn't know them and it didn't matter anyways, but refused to tell me their names.

Finally, I found out their identities when a doctor and nurse were speaking about it near my hospital bed, thinking I had been asleep. One man's name I didn't recognize, he must have been a friend, the other's name I did know then, though it slips my mind at the moment. He was my teacher and counselor, a man who had been there for me after the death of my father. I had trusted that man, and he had betrayed me, hurt me."

I allowed this information to sink in slowly. "So you see Neji, forgive me if I don't believe you when you say that you _love _me, but I just don't want to be betrayed again." I stood up, knocking Shakaku off my lap and strode towards Gaara. I lifted his face to met mine, "Gaara, I won't hurt you. I'm not like those two men, believe me when I say that I _do _love you." He began to say something else, but took the opportunity to press our lips together.

His eyes widened in surprise and shock, but he didn't push me away. He didn't kiss me back either, but it was better than being completey rejected. I pulled away and pulled him to me. I noticed with a bit of dissatisfaction as he hung a bit limply, but ignored it understanding that this was all a shock for him.

"Gaara, I'm not going to hurt you." I repeated again for him. He still didn't respond, and I was beginning to lose my confidence, but I was determined to make him understand my feelings. "I know it's hard for you to trust, but _trust me_ when I say that I'm going to help you get over it. I love you, please listen to me." He shifted in my arms, "I've forgotten how to trust." I held him tighter, "I know and I'll help you get through this."

**And finished. I feel as if I could have done better with this, but I am tired and out of inspiration for this story! I've tried darn it! Haha, well anywho... :D**

**I need you guys to help me with a little something. I have a really good idea for a different oneshot (I know, I know. **_**Another **_**oneshot) but I need to know who would be a good seme for Kimimaro. I was thinking Orochimaru, but frankly I hate him. :P It needs to be someone who has a bit of a mean streak, but can also show a bit of compassion when neeeded.**

**So Ja Ne for now my lovelies. Until next time!**


End file.
